


I Guess We'll Never Know

by all_my_ships_are_sinking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Developing Friendships, Don't worry there is jily, Marauders' Era, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Sirius is a Good Friend, Slow Build, and a lot of confusion, eventually, i have limited knowledge of 70s music so bear with me, just read it i can't explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_sinking/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_sinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lily Evans and Sirius Black hate each other, but they have a mutual friend in Remus Lupin, much to their chagrin. But after Lily encounters Sirius in a muggle store, they forge an unlikely friendship. Lily ends up falling for Sirius - seriously, who wouldn't - when all Sirius wants to do is set Lily up with his best friend, James, who is hopelessly in love with her.</p><p>Or: James is dramatic, Lily is not, Sirius is the World's BEST Best Friend, and Remus is just really, really confused.</p><p>Takes place the summer before the Marauders' Seventh Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess We'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have a limited knowledge of 70s music, so bear with me. I at least wanted to attempt to use music from that time period, instead of just random modern pop music, and I can honestly see Sirius Black as a fan of the Buzzcocks.

Petunia Evans is annoying. Now, this is not some secret, mind you. It is common fact. So, it is not a wonder that Lily Evans feels the need, while walking through a busy muggle shop, to point it out once again. It _is_ a wonder, however, just _how_ she says it. She snaps it through gritted teeth, and wonders how she got so angry so fast. Petunia must be acting _particularly_ annoying today. Not to mention that it's only _June._

You see, Lily Evans isn't really a _fan_ of summer. It's hot and muggy, she's stuck at home with her atrocious sister, and she isn't even allowed to perform magic!

She ignores the little voice in the back of her head that tells her that she _used_ to like summer, used to laugh and talk for hours under a tree down by the river with Sev-

-Ughm. Never mind. _Mudblood, remember?_ she thinks, viciously, _He called you a Mudblood._

The previous summer, before her Sixth Year, Lily had been disconcerted to realize just how much of her enjoyment of the summer holidays relied on her friendship with Sev- uh, _Snape._ During school it wasn't bad. She had Alice and Remus and several other friends to talk to and help take her mind off things. Hell, despite how annoying he is, at least if she was yelling at James she was doing something other than just _think_ all the time. Now though, she is completely alone, with no one but her terrible sister to keep her company.

She hears her parents say something about meeting them out front in an hour, so she nods idly and begins to wander around. The store is quite crowded, so she occasionally bumps into people due to her negligence.

She idly makes her way around the store, occasionally stopping to glance at items on the shelves without much real interest. She wishes this was a _wizarding_ shop. That would be so much more interesting. And more useful. She finds herself in the music section, which probably the only muggle product that actually matters, and she glances through the records to see if there's anything she doesn't already own. She notices an album from a new band called the 'Buzzcocks' and is instantly curious. She has just picked up the album, titled 'Spiral Scratch' when she hears a commotion and looks to her left, meaning to glare whoever is making the already noisy shop even _louder_ -

Suddenly, someone slams into her and sends her _and_ the record sprawling to the ground. She is so tightly strung by this point that she almost yells at whatever poor soul knocked her over, but she stops short when she hears a very familiar voice. She looks up, straight into the eyes of Sirius Black.

Sirius _Black._ In a muggle shop. With _muggle friends._ And no other Marauders in sight. Lily gapes. Really, of _all_ the people in the world - what are the odds?

He seems almost as surprised as she is, even though he really shouldn't be, because she _is_ a muggle-born. She ignores the hand he put out to help her and gets up on her own.

"Evans?" he asks, as if she might _not_ actually be Lily Evans, even though he knows that she is, "What are you doing here?"

The way he sounds so incredulous makes her want to laugh, because _why wouldn't she be here? Where else should she be?_

"I'm thinking of buying a record, _obviously._ No thanks to you, either, almost broke it when you randomly _ran into me._ " She replied, sending him her best glare.

"Oh, sorry about that," he says, though he doesn't look sorry at all, "Here." He leans down to pick up the album, but pauses before he hands it back to her. She is about to make a scathing remark when he inquires, sounding even _more_ incredulous than before, "You listen to the Buzzcocks?"

She clicks her tongue, and says, "Well, I haven't _yet,_ obviously. That's why I'm buying the album - so that I can listen to them. I've heard of them, they're fairly new, but people are saying that they're good. Why do you ask?" As soon as she finishes she plucks the EP out of his hands.

He raises an eyebrow,"I don't know, just never pinned you as that type. Figured you probably listen to the Beach Boys, or Jackson 5, or something like that."

"Ew, no. I like the Beatles pretty well. AC/DC is one of my favorites. Foreigner is pretty cool, and Kiss," she says, thoughtfully. She isn't sure _why_ she's justifying her taste in music to _Sirius Black_ , of all people, but she finds that, shockingly, she doesn't really mind.

He nods, seeming impressed, "Alright, Evans. I guess I was wrong - you do have some taste." It's a compliment and an insult all rolled into one, something only Sirius Black could get away with, and she isn't sure exactly how to respond to that. She is saved the trouble when he says, "See you around, Evans," before turning around and walking back towards a large group of guys wearing bandannas, black eyeliner, leather everything. It takes her a minute to realize that Black himself is dressed in a similar fashion, and that, apparently, when he isn't wreaking havoc with the Marauders, Sirius Black is part of a muggle gang.

Who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and maybe you could check out some of my other stories...? This one will be updated least regularly, probably, simply because it requires a lot of filler material which I absolutely abhor, but it is necessary. *Sigh*


End file.
